1. Field
The disclosure relates to devices for maintaining a desired position of a fuel bundle within a fuel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional fuel assembly 100 of a boiling water reactor (BWR), including a fuel bundle 105 and a fuel channel 160. As shown in FIG. 1, the fuel bundle 105 encloses a plurality of fuel rods 110. The fuel rods 110 within the fuel bundle 105 are supported at a lower end by a lower tie plate 120, along a length thereof by one or more spacers 130, and at the top by an upper tie plate 140. The fuel bundle 105 includes a bail handle for transporting the fuel bundle 105. The fuel assembly 100 also includes a fuel channel 160, which encloses the fuel bundle 105, and a nosepiece 190 which allows water to flow into and through the fuel bundle 105. In addition to fuel rods 110, the conventional fuel bundle 105 typically includes water rods near the center of the fuel bundle 105 that allow the coolant to flow therethrough for neutron moderation.
During the operation of a boiling water reactor, water is supplied to a fuel bundle through the entrance on the nosepiece 190. Ideally, the water exits the fuel bundle as pure steam which is used to drive a turbine.